Blessings of Hope
by MirkwoodmaidenAlso
Summary: Written for the Teitho Fanfiction Challenge (Joker 2019 - Rituals). Placed Second. Estel at age fifteen, finally convinces both his Adar and Naneth he is ready to travel on his first tour of duty with his brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. The Blessing that bestowed on all Elven warriors is bestowed on Estel.


2946 TA - Imladris

"Adar? What say you to my request? Can I join Elladan and Elrohir on their next tour of Mirkwood and the Ettenmoors?" Young and earnest grey eyes looked at Elrond intently. An intensity that reminded him so much of his father, Arathorn at the same age. Elrond was torn. Estel had argued that it would further his training more than mere drills to attend an actual tour under the tutelage of his brothers. It was sound logic. And he had chosen the tour well. It was a short tour, only weeks in duration and Vivelle, their healer, had taken an injury in training and would not be able to travel for weeks. Estel had been training with Elrond in the ways of healing since he was about ten years old and had shown a real gift for the healing arts. He would be a valuable addition to the traveling company.

"Have you spoken to your naneth about this?" Elrond asked as a delaying tactic knowing full well of Gilraen's protective nature when it came to anything concerning her beloved son.

Estel's eyes shaded. "I have tried. But she will not hear of it. I need you to plead my cause!"

Elrond sighed heavily. He was going to have to allow this. He could not deny Estel's request without further explanation of things he was not yet ready to know. And if he were honest with himself Elrond could well understand Gilraen's desire to protect the boy for this was the first instinct of his heart as well. He was the future hope for Middle Earth and therefore very important, but beyond that Elrond loved him as his son. He had always cared for all the Heirs of Isildur. It had been his honor to foster the heirs for the admirable and stout-hearted people who were the remnants of what was the greatness of Arnor, but with Estel it was different. He came to him so young; his sorrow, his innocence, his sunny nature and loving heart had stolen his way into Elrond's private and guarded heart. He was his son. And as such he wanted protect him at all times. And as such he knew he had to let him go and explore his limits and grow beyond them.

He looked into expectant grey eyes. "I will speak with her."

Estel's eyes shone, "Thank Adar! I will not disappoint you!" The boy bowed his head, "I will bring you honor, you will see!"

Tears gathered in Elrond's eyes. Tears of pride; Tears of sadness. Estel was not his little boy gathering herbs and causing mischief. "I know you will, _Ion nin,_ I know you will."

Gilraen's permission was at length given and the day of departure dawned. Estel was to meet his family down by the large falls of Loudwater. Estel's heart quickened as he saw Elladan, Elrohir and his naneth waiting for him along with Lord Elrond. Gilraen approached him, her eyes shining with a fire he had never seen before. "My son, I am beside myself with pride." She smoothed back his newly done warriors plaits falling just behind his ears and onto his shoulders. A hint of defiance entered her voice, "Your father would be so very proud of you. My warrior son." She flicked a sharp look in Elrond's direction and while his face remained impassive, there was yet an undercurrent of emotions traveling between the two that Estel did not understand.

Lord Elrond stepped forward breaking that odd moment, "Present your sword, _Ion nin_."

Estel unsheathed his sword and presented it to Lord Elrond.

Elrond took the sword and handed it to Elrohir. He then turned to Elladan, who dropped to a knee with his head bowed and presented to him a sword sheathed in beautifully colored rosewood leather with vines worked throughout. Elrond received the sword and Elladan stood looking at Estel with a smile and suspiciously bright eyes, tears of happiness and pride gathering.

Elrond stood proud as he intoned, "Estel Elrondion, step forward and receive the gift of your family."

Estel stepped forward, beaming with pride at being named Elrond's son, not just foster son but son, and received the sheathed sword from the outstretched palms of his Adar.

"Unsheath the sword and look upon its blade." Elrond commanded, eyes intent with suppressed emotion.

The blade sang as Estel pulled it from its leather casing and looked upon the sword, starting with the hilt. It was made of a warm, deep coloured rosewood and inlaid with gold filigree vines that wrapped around the handle and wound their way down past the hilt and flowed in etched gold halfway down the length of the slightly curving blade. His hands followed his eyes as Estel read the inscription engraved upon the blade past the golden etchings.

"Read the inscription," Elrond requested, Estel read it in a loud, clear voice, "_Estel broniatha a togithon _(Hope will endure and I will lead)" and then fell speechless with the beauty of both word and sword.

"Now, _mellion nin, _I will bestow upon you the blessing given to all Elven warriors who come of age. This blessing is traditionally bestowed amid the winds of Manwe to remind Elven warriors in times of trial what it is they are truly protecting. On one knee _mellion nin_ and hold your sword blade down and imbed it in the earth that you will swear to protect." Estel placed his sword in the ground and looked at his Adar. Wide grey eyes met pale blue ones full of emotion, pride and sadness chief among them as Elrond began to speak the formal incantation holding his son's gaze. "May you strive all the days of your life to fulfill your warrior's destiny."

Estel bowed his head and felt Elrond's hands upon it, "May your mind be clear in purpose."

At this he lifted his son's chin and touched his eyes, "May your eyes see what needs to be seen."

He then placed his hands over his son's as they held the sword at the meeting of hilt and guard, "May your limbs be strong and sure of purpose."

Elrond stepped behind him and placed a hand on either shoulder, saying, "May you never draw bow or raise sword except in the protection and service of others. You were born to fight against evil, but never with evil in your heart. May it know joy and love and service to others and in turn earn the respect of those you serve and who serve you."

He put a hand on each of his son's temples, "Wear the warriors' plaits with pride and may the Valar guide and protect you!" Inside Estel's mind came a gentle bright light and he heard his Adar's voice speak within his mind and heart. _I will be with you always my mortal son, for as long as you have need. I love you. _With a gentle kiss of the light upon Estel's senses, his Adar departed his mind.

Estel opened his eyes and was lifted from his knee by Elrond. He looked at his Adar, his brothers, his Naneth, his eyes wide and his heart full.

_"Hannon le."_


End file.
